


down for the get down

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little bump n grind</p>
            </blockquote>





	down for the get down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> Just a little gift for shinywhimsy inspired by a conversation we had through ask boxes on tumblr. It's not much, but hopefully you like it bb! I probably could have saved this for your actual bday, but I'm terrible at waiting so happy early bday I suppose lol <333 Thank you to Jarka for being a wonderful beta!
> 
> ps: i hate titles and summaries so apologies that they both suck

“C’mon, dance with me P-town!”

Louis watches as Liam’s face does the crinkly eyed smile thing it does whenever Liam is really happy. He probably thinks Louis is joking, but Louis has had a fair amount to drink and Liam looks good enough to eat. Dancing will be a really good reason to rub himself all over Liam and really what could be better than that?

“C’mon, Payno!” Louis says, grabbing Liam’s hands and pulling him further into the VIP section where there’s less likely to be any cameras to catch them. He’s drunk, but he’s not stupid.

Liam follows him easily, as he always does, giggling softly in that bubbly drunk way of his that’s so endearing Louis just wants to bite him for it. He doesn’t though, instead he moves them around so that Liam is pressed all along his back and Liam takes the hint, dropping his hands to Louis’s waist to drag him closer. The song that’s playing has a good bass beat and they start moving to it together.

They fall into an easy rhythm together and it doesn’t take long before it goes from something innocent and silly to full on grinding. Liam’s grip on Louis’ hips tighten and the way he’s grinding against Louis’ arse has his dick fattening up in his nearly too tight jeans. He can feel Liam getting hard behind him too and grinds deliberately just to hear the hitch of Liam’s breath.

“S’get outta here,” Liam growls into his ear.

Louis doesn’t say anything in response, just grabs one of Liam’s hands and pulls him along towards the exit. Alberto and Paddy are both there instantly, making their exit as swift and painless as possible. Their car is already waiting by the time they make it outside and Louis barely has time to register how cool the air feels on his overheated skin before he’s being shoved into the back of the car, Liam following right behind.

As soon as Liam is situated, Louis has one hand palming his dick through his jeans while latching his mouth onto the smooth, soft flesh of Liam’s neck, doing his best to suck the most obnoxious lovebite possible. There’s nothing that gets him hotter than seeing his mark on his boyfriend’s skin, especially when his history of leaving lovebites on Liam means that no one will question it too much. Liam doesn’t even try to stop him, just tilts his head to the side to give more access and moves his hand to cup Louis’ dick in return.

By the time they get to the hotel, Louis is ready to get on his knees in the back of the car just so he can get his mouth on Liam’s dick. Liam pushes him away, but not before Louis can get one more sharp bite to his tender throat, a red mark blossoming almost immediately. Louis moves away just long enough for them to get out of the car and into the hotel before he plasters himself against Liam’s back, not so subtly rubbing his dick against Liam’s arse.

He manages to contain himself from actually mauling Liam in the elevator since he’s pretty sure Paddy would actually carry out his threat to wake them both with an ice bath if they get too out of control in front of him again.

As soon as they manage to get into Liam’s hotel room, Liam crowds Louis back against the door and then they’re kissing. It’s wet and sloppy and Louis bites at Liam’s plump bottom lip, giving it a harsh tug before shoving his tongue into Liam’s mouth. He pants into Liam’s mouth as they grind together. Even though the zippers of their jeans make it slightly uncomfortable, it’s still a welcome friction against his aching dick.

“Fuck,” Liam growls and then he’s shoving his thigh between Louis’ and the friction gets even more intense.

He’s hot and shivery all over, moaning as Liam kisses along his throat. There’s heat curling in his belly, winding tighter and tighter and he can feel how wet the front of his jeans are getting. He’s positive he could come this way if it wasn’t for the uncomfortableness of the zipper rubbing against his dick too.

“Bed,” Louis gasps, nearly melting as Liam tweaks his nipples. “Please.”

Liam responds to him immediately, planting his hands under Louis’ arse and hauling him up into his arms. He’d never admit to anyone how much it turns him on when Liam manhandles him, though he’s pretty sure his boyfriend knows by how hard his dick twitches in response. Liam doesn’t say anything though, simply deposits Louis on the bed from just high enough to make him bounce slightly.

They both struggle out of their jeans, but that’s as far as Louis lets Liam get before he drags him down on top of him. What he’d really like to do is ride Liam until neither of them can see straight, but he’s much too desperate for that. Louis whines in protest when Liam tries to pull away, but Liam only goes far enough to get a hand between them and pull Louis’ dick out through the handy slit in his boxers. Liam gives him a few good pumps, but it’s too dry and he grunts in protest.

“Shhhh,” Liam hushes him, which really makes Louis want to bite him. So when Liam brings his other hand up to Louis’ mouth he does exactly that, sinking his sharp teeth just a tad too hard into the meaty part of Liam’s palm. He regrets it a second later when the hand on his dick squeezes just a little tighter than is comfortable. “Behave, or you’ll be getting yourself off.”

“You like my dick too much to pass it up,” Louis retorts before he grabs Liam’s wrist to bring his hand back to Louis’ mouth. He gives it a really sloppy, wet lick, which he’s pretty sure Liam should actually find gross, but instead he feels his boyfriend’s breath hitch.

Louis gives Liam’s hand one more filthy lick before he lets go of his wrist and is rewarded when Liam reaches down and wraps his hand around both of their dicks. He sets a fast pace straight away and fuck if it doesn’t feel amazing, especially when Liam swipes his palm over the tips, spreading the precum to make the slide even wetter.

It’s a testament to just how drunk he is and not at all to do with his stamina when it doesn’t take long for him to shake apart, coming wetly between them. It’s a small relief that Liam follows quickly after, adding to the mess between them. His basking in the glory of a really fantastic orgasm only lasts for a couple of seconds before Liam collapses on him, knocking the breath out of him.

“Oh my god, you wanker,” Louis groans, shoving at Liam’s shoulders. “Get off me and go get us a flannel, yeah? I’m not going to sleep covered in come.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Liam mumbles, but he keeps up and disappears into the bathroom, coming back a second later with a warm flannel. He carefully cleans Louis up, the soft swipes of the cloth lulling Louis closer towards sleep. It feels like a chore to lift his hips enough for Liam to strip him of his boxers, but the reward is watching Liam strip off his own.

He watches with half lidded eyes as Liam takes a moment to clean himself up too before he tosses the flannel towards the bathroom. Neither of them check to see if it makes it as Liam crawls back into bed and Louis curls into him, tucking his head under Liam’s chin.

“Night, P-town.”

He feels Liam huff a tired laugh. “Night, Tommo.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://multishippinfool.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
